


The Starbucks Game

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rich!Phil, Shameless Smut, barista!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Rich boy Phil puts an inappropriate word for his name at Starbucks and his barista Dan gets embarrassed having to say it. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 9





	The Starbucks Game

Phil stared over the rim of his now empty cup of coffee at the barista just coming in. His name tag read ":Dan" and he was cute, with a brunette fringe laying over his eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. Phil couldn't see his eyes, but he knew that ":Dan" was watching him too. He had seen the barista Dan was replacing warn him about Phil.

The store was empty, and Phil took his time getting up and throwing away his cup before heading up to the register, pulling out the exact change for his order.

"Grande iced caramel macchiato please." 

Dan's eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, and they stared at him warily. "For?" His voice showed his nervousness.

"Cumslut," Phil said without hesitation.

Dan blushed a deep pink, and looked around the otherwise empty café as if someone else was going to appear to save him. "O-okay."

"Thanks." Phil handed him the money without needing to be asked, and leaned against the counter, watching the boy fumble as he made the drink.

"Fuck," Phil heard Dan mutter to himself as he almost knocked over the drink trying to put a lid on it. "Your drink," he said when he finally managed to get on the lid, holding it out.

Phil made no move to get the drink, "I didn't hear my name." He raised his eyebrows at the boy, smirking as he began to blush again.

"C-cum-cumslut," the boy stuttered, refusing to look at Phil as he took the drink from him.

"Thanks." He drained the drink in a few quick gulps, winking at Dan before throwing away the cup and exiting the store.

Phil waited outside the Starbucks for an hour before Dan finally emerged. Dan jumped when he first saw Phil, leaning against the wall in the small spot of darkness between the circles of brightness thrown by the street lights, but then relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you." Even in the dark Phil could see his cheeks flush. Dan pulled his coat tighter around him and began walking away from Phil, towards the bus stop at the corner.

"Hey wait!" He grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him back towards him. He pulled a bit too hard and Dan's back banged against Phil's chest. Phil had gotten cold leaning against a brick wall in freezing weather for an hour, and Dan radiated warmth.

"What?" Dan whirled around, pushing off Phil's hand and stepping back. Dan narrowed his eyes at the ebony haired man in front of him. 

"Hey sorry," the man held up his hands, "I just wanted to apologize about that in there. I'm doing research."

"Research?" He raised his eyebrows, the man standing in front of him sure didn't look like a guy who did 'research'. He had black hair straightened into a fringe like Dan's, and he was wearing a shirt that looked like pizza under his jacket.

"Umm yeah," the man stuffed his hands into his pockets, shivering. "I was testing people's reactions to words that are conventionally considered um..."

"Sexual?" Dan finished for him, taking pity on the poor man, who nodded quickly.

"Yeah, sexual." He rubbed his arms, "And I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure." He had no reason to, but Dan liked this man. And he wasn't bad looking either. Maybe they could talk about Dan being a cumslut.

The man rubbed his arms again, "Do you need a ride home? Or you could come over to my place for coffee."

Dan laughed, "Come over for coffee? Haven't you had enough coffee?"

"Well yeah but," he shrugged, "What else was I supposed to offer you? Candy? Sex?"

His jeans became a little tighter at the thought of the gorgeous stranger on top of him, whispering that he was a dirty cumslut as he came on both of their chests. "Either of those would've been better substitutes," he managed, hoping his voice didn't show his excitement.

"So you'll come over for candy and sex?" The man didn't seem to be joking, but Dan couldn't tell.

"Sure." Dan didn't think that the man would actually agree. If he had actually been doing research, he certainly wouldn't have. But Dan wouldn't mind if he did. It'd been awhile since Dan had been with someone.

"Sounds great. My car is around the corner." The man grabbed Dan's hand and led him, surprised, down the block and around the corner where a shiny blue Ferrari was parked. "I'm Phil, by the way," he said, pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car.

"Nice to meet you Phil," Dan said, as Phil opened the door for him.

"Nice to meet you too, Dan."

"Oh yeah, my name is Dan."

Phil laughed, "No, really? I thought it was Susan." The engine purred as he pulled out of his parking spot, the sound grew into a low roar as Phil sped around traffic.

"In a hurry?" Dan held onto the door, and made sure that his seatbelt was secure as Phil took a corner fast enough to send Dan sliding across the leather seats.

"Yeah," Phil smirked, "I want to make sure you don't change your mind about the sex."

"I might if you kill me." But Dan knew he had absolutely no intention of not having sex with the beautiful ebony haired man.

Phil parked the car outside a tall apartment building, "We're here. And I didn't kill you."

"Barely." Dan took Phil's hand as the walked into the lobby, intertwining their fingers. Phil didn't react to it, but he waved to the door man, tilting his head at Dan as if to say 'look what I got.'

"Nice," he heard the doorman call before the elevator closed behind Phil. They spent what felt like an eternity riding up, Phil began playing with his keys, and dropped them.

"I got it." Dan bent down to grab the keys, his ass pressing into the crotch of Phil's jeans.

"Fuck," Phil mumbled, grabbing Dan's hips and pulling them harder against him. Dan let out a little moan, standing up to properly grind into Phil. Phil groaned as the elevator door opened into a thankfully empty hallway.

He fumbled with his keys for a good minute, Dan's hand massaging the bulge in his pants was not helping, but he finally got the door open. Phil dropped his keys on the table by the door, pulling Dan in and slamming the door, pushing Dan against it, grinding on him.

He locked their lips, not pausing before thrusting his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Dan let out little moans, his fingers digging into Phil's back, bucking his hips against Phil's. Phil slid his hands under Dan's shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it off him, throwing it onto the floor. Dan took the opportunity and removed Phil's as well, tossing it to the side.

"We should probably move this to the bedroom," Phil muttered between kisses. He began leading Dan down a hallway and into his bedroom, pushing him down on the bed.

It wasn't until Dan was laying on Phil's bed half-naked that he began to feel nervous. He didn't know this man. But that was forgotten when Phil returned from closing the bedroom door and gingerly placed a kiss on Dan's lips, "Are you sure about this?"

Dan nodded, pulling Phil down for a longer, more heated kiss. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Phil began unzipping Dan's jeans, "Your safe word is lion. Is that okay?"

Dan nodded again, unzipping Phil's jeans as Phil pulled his off.

"Okay," Phil mumbled against Dan's lips as he pressed their bodies together. There were only two thin layers of fabric between then now, and Dan wanted them gone.

Phil moved his kisses down, trailing them down Dan's neck, making him shiver, to his chest, Phil's tongue sliding across his nipple, down further to the edge of his boxers, which Phil pulled off with his teeth, allowing Dan's erection to spring free. He gasped as Phil began licking strips along his length, gripping the sheets tightly as Phil took him into his mouth.

"P-Phil-" Dan stuttered, burying a hand in Phil's hair. Phil began swirling his tongue around the tip, paying special attention to his slit. "Phil I'm gonna come if you don't stop," Dan gasped, trying not to thrust into Phil's mouth.

Phil pulled off, trailing his kisses back up Dan's chest, sucking a hickey into his neck, making Dan arch into him.

"Just fuck me please," Dan moaned, bucking his hips up to grind into Phil's. Phil let out a low moan and pulled lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer.

He quickly coated his fingers, circling around Dan's hole before entering one, allowing him to adjust before adding the second, scissoring and stretching him as quickly as he could without hurting him. He entered his third finger, hitting Dan's prostate almost immediately, causing the boy to thrust his hips against Phil's hand.

He removed his fingers, leaving Dan squirming as he removed his boxers and rolled on the condom, coating it with lube. He lined himself up quickly, not pausing to ask if Dan was okay before slowly entering. Dan's breath hitched, and Phil waited until he had fully adjusted before beginning to move slowly, holding down Dan's hips to keep the boy from moving.

"Damn it Phil hurry up," Dan futilely bucked his hips, "I wanted you to fuck me not tease me."

Phil continued his slow movements, leaning down to place kisses along Dan's collarbones. Without warning, he pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in. His thrusts sped up, and Dan moaned his name as he hit his prostate, his fingers digging into Phil's back.

"God you're so beautiful," Phil muttered in Dan's ear as brushed away hair that had fallen into Dan's eyes. Phil began to stroke Dan in rhythm with his thrusts, watching the boy come undone beneath him.

"I'm c-close," Dan moaned, digging his fingers into Phil's back hard enough to leave bruises.

"Good," Phil sped up his thrusts. "Cum for me baby. I want you to cum all over yourself." Dan shouted Phil's name as he came on their chests, panting heavily. Phil came quickly after that. He slowly pulled out, tying up the condom and throwing it away, before cuddling up with Dan.

"That was amazing," Dan mumbled into Phil's chest. He was almost asleep before he remembered, "Do you need me to answer those questions?"

"You just did," Phil pulled him closer, "but if it means you'll stay I do."

"I'm staying."


End file.
